Her hideout
by Styre
Summary: Caitlyn wants to hunt down the criminal called Vi. She wanted to make it quick, but their meeting is quite... Exciting? [Caitlyn POV]
1. Their meeting

"Vi? Hah, stands for violence!" The laugh echoed in an old warehouse. For a split of a second, Sheriff could've sworn, she has seen the silhouette of person she has been looking for, but it disappeared before brunette could even try to focus on the shape of criminal.

Oh, what a fool she was in that moment, when she decided to go alone for the rumored hideout of that person. It could've been just a rumor, her coworkers could not find the den of so-called _Vi_ for a few months already. But Caitlyn had to be sure, she just had to peek in every possible hole in Piltover to ensure she didn't miss any trail of this criminal's activity .

For more than three months Sheriff was playing the game of hide-and-seek with _Vi_ , trying to find her after every incident that involved her. Vi was leaving blood trails and pieces of clothing – yet nothing to be found of the actual body. Even DNA tests couldn't identify this criminal, no one knew of her existence before she appeared in the Piltover. She was an outsider.

 _Murderer, beast, bloody brawler –_ the cutest of the nicknames that police officers gave her. Still the only hint about this criminal was her self-given name, Vi.

Caitlyn did not even think, when she said to herself "What does Vi mean?", but she got a reply before catching herself on speaking out loud.

Criminal's husky voice made Sheriff shiver in excitement. After so many weeks of searching for the brawler, she was finally able to stretch her paws to get this little mouse. Her cat-like instincts activated, as she's opened her eyes wider to find the silhouette of criminal again.

Her dopamine level arose as she understood that she's made a mistake coming here all alone, with just her rifle and pair of handcuffs. Brawler was noted to break through the walls when she couldn't find the way out of the crime scene. She was noted to beat her prey to death, to destroy everything that stood in her way.

The thrill of discovery she's not the one who catches, but one to be caught. The thing that Caitlyn loved, when she didn't have any backup. Alone, against a dangerous _beast_ , she could have been killed in an instant if she'd make a wrong move. Oh, how she loved putting herself in such dangerous situations, she felt so alive because of it.

Something moved behind Caitlyn and as the sound reached her ears, she quickly turned herself around, to the source of the noise. It wasn't it. It was not the criminal she looked for, but what was it?

The echoing footsteps – she could've sworn it was behind her.

She bit her lower lip, while holding her breath. She was deceived, this little 'mouse' just made her instincts go crazy for nothing, and now, the criminal was right behind her.

"Let's get to the fun part." If Caitlyn could think clearly in that moment, she would have jumped away from the brawler, but Vi's voice made her stand still. Something touched her back.

Criminal's fingers gently moved from her loins, through her spine, up onto the neck. Caitlyn has never felt so naked in her whole life. Brawler's touch felt as if she was bare. As if she was about to moan when she was grabbed by her neck.

The time stopped for Sheriff when she focused on the touch. She had never felt something like this before, it left her breathless.

As she became aware of rising pressure on her nape, she did not feel the pleasure anymore, but pain. Finally she realized that being grabbed by her neck hurts her. The blood reached her tongue as she bit her lower lip again and damaged it. She came back to her senses.

With all her might she grasped her rifle by its barrel and jerked it violently to hit the brawler, she was aiming somewhere at her jawline. From the sound it made and angry, throaty growl, Caitlyn assumed that it worked.

She made a few quiet steps to back away from the criminal, and she pulled out her rifle to aim at brawler's head. Finally, the person Sheriff was looking for was standing in the place, she could've seen assailant's face.

Caitlyn had never seen Vi up that close. She only saw her silhouette, when Vi was running away. She only knew how criminal looked like from seeing her drawn portraits, while she was described by 'close up' witnesses. And she had to admit.

Vi looked nothing like the beast on the portraits hung in the police station. She looked more human. More real. More... Fragile.

She wasn't beefy, man-like in looks. She was taller than Caitlyn, yet slim in posture. At first glance Sheriff wouldn't tell that the woman in front of her was any stronger than her coworkers, yet she knew her power. She had to investigate every crime scene in which Vi participated. The destructive power of single woman excited Caitlyn. It was something new.

She noticed two big gauntlets attached to each side of Vi's belt. Her only weapon, that increased her strength so much, she could break through the thick wall. What made Caitlyn preoccupied was the fact that these gauntlets did not look very durable, yet somehow pink haired criminal was able to remake these useless pieces of metal into good hextech weapons.

It truly suited her brawler image.

"It took me a long time, searching for you, criminal." Sheriff smiled a bit while pointing directly at Vi's head.

The smirk appeared on pinkette's face as if it was a response to Caitlyn's words. The dark circles under her eyes made her expression look more daunting and intimidating. Brunette had to restrain her urges to wet her lips with tongue.

Vi slipped her hands into the huge gauntlets. The lights on their knuckles glowed instantly as her weapons locked on her palms. Caitlyn felt it, she was about to get ready to attack. The only matter of second was – who is going to be faster?

The rifle hit the ground as Caitlyn body was threw onto the wall with brute power. Her lungs forced almost all the air out, as her back rammed the wall's surface. She would close her eyes, but before she was able to focus on the pain, her assailant's face was too close to hers, to waste precious seconds on a black out.

Her mouth was so close to Caitlyn's lips. She could feel her breath, inhale it. The big gauntlet held her partly by neck, partly by collarbones to the wall. So forceful.

She liked it.

"Who told you, **you** got me, Cop-girl?"


	2. The prey

She could have feel it, the pressure on her chest was not that forceful anymore. She was almost able to move freely. She could have tried to hug the wall, get away from the assailant's gauntlet, and run - but instead she waited.

Wanting to feel this exciting sensation once again, her heart was filled with the need of feeling so defenseless once more. She was looking into her enemy's eyes. Oh, what a sweet tint of blue. The morning sky was nothing compared to criminal's iris color.

"Heh, Piltover's finest." It was a taunt said out loud to make Caitlyn react, and as much as she did not want to say anything, her pride would not approve not getting back on criminal for this.

She opened her mouth to let out a meaningful response. Her title of Sheriff would have never been wiped away so easily, as in this moment. Before she was even able to let out any sound, she had to restrain herself from gasping.

Her great sense has never failed her to predict unwanted movements, yet the thing that happened was different from what she was thinking about. Her mind wouldn't allow to be such a weak person. She was the strongest figure in all Piltover.

This hot sensation around Caitlyn's neck made her go crazy. She almost rolled her eyes, when assailant's breath harmlessly caressed her skin. How she could feel such a pleasure, when it was a criminal who played with her. She was such an adrenaline dependent person.

Anything. Anything was good enough to say it this moment, to break free from this pleasure. She was there to hunt, to get reward – but not this kind of thing.

"How does it feel to lay your dirty hands on someone with police badge?" Just as Sheriff thought of a good comeback, she spat it out, while trying to stabilize her breath. The only thing she couldn't throw away was her pride.

"The top dogs taste the best." Pink haired woman laughed quietly into her neck. Brunette had to think straight. The only thing that passed her thought was...

"Taste?" Saying it out loud was a mistake, she got her answer. Brawler dipped her canines into brunette's skin. The pain made Caitlyn yelp, like a little puppy, bitten to the bone by a stronger dog.

It was serious now. It wasn't the fun part. The feeling of being hurt wasn't connected to gaining pleasure at all.

Her muscles tensed up as she tried to get away from her predator's jaw. But it was almost as hopeless as trying to get away from a choke-hold of a pro-brawler. This was not right, how could she has been so powerless versus such a low-life.

Her will to survive was strong, almost too strong to be broken by just an action like this one. She started panting, moving furiously. It was not the first time she was about to get down, but with all her might she has always fought her demons.

To cleanse her mind – the only option to find a way to get out. Her complicated thoughts wouldn't be stopped, but Vi kept on pressuring her harder with the gauntlet. The assailant wanted to show her dominance, how full of power she was. This should _not_ be enough to break Caitlyn.

Vi let go of her neck, just for a second, before biting her once again. This time lower, on her shoulder, and Caitlyn just didn't know. She wasn't sure if the wet feeling on her skin was the assailant's saliva or her own blood.

This should not be the end. She knew there _must_ be a way to get out. To claim the victory. Before she even tried to think of the last prayer, she gasped. Was it a pleasure, or was it a pain – she didn't know anymore. Brawler's teeth were clenched once again, on Sheriff's delicate skin. She, for sure, already had a bite marks all over her.

 _No... I have not given up yet_. Caitlyn breathed in.

 _No. This should have not happened in the first place_. She tried to stabilize her breath.

 _No, I am not that weak_. This won't break her.

"No!" Her voice finally reached Vi's ears, as she moved her knee and kicked enemy in her crotch. One, two, three. The count of three times should have been enough, – for a male aggressor – but a powerful woman like this pink haired punk was not moved by it at all. She just stopped biting, and her actions changed.

For a second Caitlyn thought that she saved herself. That brawler will show a mercy.

The tongue of a pink haired punk slid from Caitlyn's shoulder, slowly upwards, to her neck. She was sipping the blood from her prey's skin, from Sheriff's skin. As the bites were too forceful – Vi's tongue, was just enough. It was just enough to make brunette hold her breath, as her eyelids close, her teeth clenched. _It_ was a pleasure. The simple movement of brawler's tongue made Caitlyn, for a moment, regret kicking the assailant.

"Poor Sheriff of Piltover, taken down with one hand." Vi purred into Sheriff's ear, making woman shiver.

The earlier thoughts should have been enough to make brunette come back to her senses. Her will to run, or to overpower the enemy, should have been stronger. The person she should have shot between eyes, was standing still right in front of her. There was something not right.

The actions of this violent woman should not let her be in this state. The warm feeling inside her stomach should not exist at all. She would reply, get a hold of herself, but pinkette continued. "About to moan, because of a woman."

Yes, Vi was a woman – Caitlyn was aware of this fact, but maybe _because_ she was a woman Caitlyn just could _not_ resist. She hardly swallowed her saliva.

"Is it your fetish?" The husky voice of predator was just enough to send Piltover's angel into the last ring of the hell. "Maybe it is something you hide, Cop-girl? Your _lesbian_ side?"

She was – or she wasn't. Caitlyn had yet to discover her own desires, but was this little criminal a person to discover it? She never opened up to anyone, not to her friends either.

"Or maybe you want to _fuck_ with every baddie in the town? Oh, what a slut are you!" It for sure excited Vi. She was toying with the most powerful person in the whole city – powerful, yet so defenseless in the grip of a single gauntlet.

 _Slut_. Sheriff froze. This one sentence made Caitlyn come back to her mind. She realized what was happening to her.

The willpower to take down the brawler appeared once again, as she slowly moved her hands. Reached for handcuffs, by just a fingertips. If she could only put them on the forearm of the assailant – she would win. Her new quest was about to start.

Fingers reached the cuffs, her arm bend. Time too catch the criminal has come, but she moaned.

Caitlyn's loud moan echoed in the building, as Vi nibbled her helix. Her lips were so soft, it hit right away the spot, and the only thing that was louder than her voice, was the sound of the metal hitting the ground.

Her lost chance.

"You came here not to catch me, pretty girl." Vi growled into her ear, her face moved yet again so close to Caitlyn's. She looked deep into her eyes.

It was too intense for Sheriff. She wanted to keep her pride, and if not – to die. To lay dead on the ground in the puddle of the blood, her own blood. All that happened in her life, from all that happened – she has never been put into such a humiliating situation.

And she has never thought, she would enjoy it.

Criminal's lips were too close, blue eyes were looking deep into her soul. For a split of second she wanted it. Torn inside, she yearned to touch them, to feel the pressure against her lips.

The husky voice of a brawler, so close to her face. She breathed in the addicting air coming out of her mouth. The kiss was so close, yet so far to reach.

The worst decision of them all, to move her head or to stay still. To wait or to show the last hope for herself. This could have been the final step, to destroy her pride. The flawless Sheriff was in a grip of dirty criminal, and she was about to give herself to this scumbag.

And Vi spoke into her lips, making Caitlyn lose her mind.

"You came there all alone, to become my..."


	3. The little secret

**LEMON**

Caitlyn felt as if her head was filled with some toxic substance. The world was spinning and the words spoken by Vi made her throw away her pride. Her perfect stance didn't matter anymore. No one would be able to discover the truth of their meeting; no one would know about what is about happen.

The sheriff was never driven to the point of losing her mind, but this one _woman_ did this. She didn't even have to try. Her whole appearance made Caitlyn shiver. The thing she needed most was right in front of her eyes, her secret.

The chance that she could not miss. Vi didn't smell bad, her scent was actually nice. If she would've been drunk right now, she would be happy that the hangover would appear not now, but on the next day.

It was so close her hands couldn't resist.

She pulled Vi closer, locking their lips together. The inviting half open lips, made her sneak the tongue into the brawler's mouth. So longing, searching for response. The feeling was mutual, and she was sure of it.

It was a surprise for both of them, but how could anyone resist? The thirst wouldn't be satisfied by a mere lip-lock like this. Vi suddenly pushed Caitlyn with more force against the wall, as she replied to the sweet kiss. If the world would come to an end, Caitlyn wouldn't mind.

Caitlyn gasped as she felt Vi's bare hands touching her thighs. She was caressing them so carefully, as if it was an act of love. Her fingers slid so tenderly, but Caitlyn felt as if the movement were leaving marks on her skin.

It ended too quickly. The brawler broke the kiss and looked into Sheriff's eyes. The broken posture of the brunette was truly beautiful to this person, just like the look of the sadist.

If they would've been lovers, Caitlyn was sure the pause would be only to speak the words of care and love. But the whole act had no such thing. They desired each other, but what was the love, Caitlyn thought about.

Vi smirked before capturing Sheriff's lips again. She bit the brunette's lower lip, making her moan quietly. _Oh, fuck._

Their tongues danced together in the most wanted kiss. Right hand of the brawler grabbed Caitlyn's rear, as left one caressed her inner thigh. The hips unconsciously moved to make the more place for the fingers to explore.

She was already wet, waiting for the touch was draining her from all the energy. Vi released Sheriff from the kiss as she smiled once again.

"Aren't ya too needy, cop?", she purred into Caitlyn's ear, nibbling the helix. Her fingers were very close to the underwear, and brunette was trying to make Vi feel her hotness by moving her hips.

"Just... Please." Caitlyn moaned quietly, closing her eyes.

"As if I could refuse." , Pinkette laughed, lowering her head. Her lips touched Sheriff's neck and she gently sucked on it, leaving another mark. Fingers slid into the underwear, making their way down into the burning womanhood. Teasing Sheriff quickly became the new favorite thing for Vi to do.

She was waiting, making Caitlyn even wetter before entering her. Brunette felt the fangs of the brawler gripping her neck as she put her fingers inside. The movement made her cry out loud. The moan echoed in the building, making Vi more aroused.

The brawler left kisses on Caitlyn's collarbones before going lower. Her mouth touched the breasts through the dress. She licked the material, seeing her prey's nipples become erect. The dress was definitely too thin, thus making things easier for Vi.

Brunette bit her lower lip, giving herself to the pink haired assailant. She had to stop her moans, or at least be a little more quiet. She knew no one would appear in this building - they were all alone, yet her carefulness wouldn't be overcome.

She was close. The brawler was giving her exactly what she wanted. Their lips locked once again in a desirous kiss. But this couldn't stop Caitlyn from gasping in an ecstasy into Vi's mouth.

If the world was meant to come to an end, it could have been it right now - Caitlyn didn't care anymore. She pulled Vi closer, enjoying the heat she gave off.

 _Fuck..._ Her mind couldn't focus, and Vi wasn't done. She was still teasing her down there, making Caitlyn move her hips once again. The perfect hideout, the night Caitlyn threw out her pride to make love with a brawler - the person she needed the most.

The quiet moans were silenced, when the wall behind Vi exploded. No more touching, no more closeness. The dust covered the whole place, and Caitlyn tried to see what happened. Afraid of getting caught, she tried to focus on her partner, yet the only thing she could hear - was her scream.

 **Author's note:**

 **Thank you guys for reading this! Next chapter coming for Vi POV in "My hideout"! Also I'm going to publish "Piltover's punchline" chapter soon, and write more and more!  
Thank you all for reviews and support! **_(Btw it's not the ending~)_


End file.
